The Asura Within You!
by sanhuan
Summary: What would happen if the top two chefs of the Jewel Generation met as children and are secretly head over heels with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Yukihira Diner**

"Pops, what's this?" A young boy visibly confused

"That my boy is my headband, do you want it?" The older Yukihira asked his son with a smile

"Y-yes, so I can beat you old man!" The golden orbs was filled with determination and passion and the older Yukihira laughed at the boy

"I'll give it to you when it's time, Sōma"

"Here you can have this, this is your mom's spare one" As he took the white headband, he stared at his father and asked.

"It doesn't have Asura embedded on it though" the child cried " You don't even know what it means, Sōma, anyways time for us to cook Lunch rush is about to start." As the young redhead put on the white headband, he started cooking like there was no tomorrow.

**Three months later**

"Hey pops, what's so important that you have to close Yukihira's?"

"We're gonna cook for a friend. You'll get to know his granddaughter too"

"Granddaughter? We're gonna cook for an old man?!"

"You got that right, ya brat"

2 hours later they've arrived at their destination, a large mansion, dozens of maids, and an old man, were waiting infront of them. "That must be the old man were going to cook for"

"Joichiro, can you still cook? HAHAHA" The old man laughs and his father also shared a laugh

"Oh? Who's this little brat?" the old man asked

"Who're you calling a little brat old man?! I'll show I can cook better than this man" As he pointed to his father.

"You're Joichiro's brat alright, anyway young Sōma I want you to meet my granddaughter"

Suddenly a young blonde appeared behind Senzaemon's leg.

"Saiba-sama!" The blonde run in front of Asura "Are you here to cook again?!"

"Someone's excited. And to answer your question, yes and no."

"What do you mean by that Saiba-sama?"

"Your new little boyfriend here will be cooking for you with me!"

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT POPS?!"**


	2. The Promise!

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Shokugeki No Soma

Notes: The 3rd chapter may take a little while to be published because our exam week is about to start,but I assure you that the next one is going to be longer And better. Well I said everything I need to say so... **BYE!**

**_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT POPS?!?" Said by the redhead whose face is completely flushed red

"Can't take a joke Sōma? It's Okay you'll get to know Erina-chan later. We need to cook right away."

"Saiba-sama are you kidding? He's just as old as me! What if he hurts himself?" The blonde asked confusedly to the older redhead

"What's this? Is Erina-chan worried about her boyfriend?...It's okay Erina-chan, he may be 5 years old but he can cook!"

"Yeah, just you wait Erina! I'll make a dish that'll make you say delicious!" Sōma said with a toothy smile. The God's tounge was about to respond when the redhead suddenly ran towards outside hoping to find the kitchen

"Huh?.. Why are you running?! You Plebeian…. wait for me! That's not the direction to the kitchen" the blonde also took off running hoping to find where the Red head has gone off to.

"We should make them a couple" Joichiro said while looking at Senzaemon.

Senzaemon nodded in agreement "Agreed, they'll rule the culinary world together with their skills."

Kitchen

**_****_****Kitchen**

"You're mansion is so big, Erina" The redhead said with his tired and sweaty face

"You just don't have common sense, it literally says kitchen outside the door! Do you not know how to read?!" The young blonde shot back

"Yes" A plain answer was given to the God's tounge, which left her dumbfounded.

"What?! You're 5 years old and you don't know how to read?!" The blonde was surprised, but her face gave a slight smirk "Don't know how to read eh? I'll make you pay for making me chase you" The young maiden thought

"Sōma-kun, do you want me to help you cook?" As the young girl's smile grew wider.

"Who told you to use my first name, Erina?!" The redhead gave a stare, but the Nakiri didn't notice it.

"We've met 5 minutes ago and you already started using my first name, and at least I can read!" As the blonde stick out her tounge, crossed her arms and turned away. The redhead was sure he heard a 'hmph!'

"You will help me right? If so let's start cooking!" The redhead stated

"heh? How? I can't even reach the counter, how can I help you?

"It's okay Just read the spices and the stuff I'll give to you" The redhead answered while he was grabbing his stool. As the young boy started cooking, of course with the help of the great Nakiri Erina, there were two adults peeking at the door crying because of how cute the two cook together "Let's wait a little longer, I want to see what happens in the next few years." The both adults whispered in unison.

"Done! Wanna give it a try Erina?" Sōma asked Erina while poking her flushed cheek with a chopstick

"W-will you please stop it, Yukihira-kun! I'll eat that if you can read this" The blonde said as she pointed to a recipe.

"Do you really need to rub it in my face that you can read? If so then at least I can reach the counter!" As the red head stuck his tounge out, which only made the Nakiri even more irritated with every passing second as he look into his face." Your lucky that I didn't read sugar as salt!"

"I'll go first, gotta go and break up the two before they hurt their selves" The Maroon haired man whispered to Senzaemon.

"What? No! They look so cute when they argue" The old man said as his face showed disappointment.

"Would you please stop your love quarrel!" The older Yukihira shouted catching the two arguing young cooks attention.

"Hey pops! Are we about to cook?" The young boy asked

"Yes, anyway Erina-chan? Why don't you taste Sōma's dish?"

"I don't want to taste his cooking, Saiba-sama! I'll try it if he can read the spices!"

"If you don't want it maybe the old man can have it" The young redhead shouted as he point to Senzaemon just behind his father.

"I'll gladly accept it, young Sōma, but before that what's the name of this dish?" The Old man questioned the young boy

"It's Gotcha! Pork Roast, pops used to make it"

"Anyways, Let me taste it" As the Nakiri took a bite everyone in the kitchen was eager to know how it tastes, especially the one who cooked it.

BANG

The reaction though was not the reaction the two young chefs wanted. They saw the Nakiri shirtless and was laughing?.

"W-What!?" was the only thing the two said

"Wow! Good job Sōma! You managed to make the old man strip"

"S-Strip!? The two asked in unison

"It's like his superpower, when he taste something delicious this happens" The Asura explained to the confused children

"S-see Erina! The old man says it's delicious.. Wait if he says it's delicious can you give me your headband now?" The redhead turned to his father asking for an answer.

"No just like I said a few months ago, I'll give you when it's time You brat!" The older Yukihira said while ruffling his son's hair. "I said Stop ruffling my hair!"

"Young Sōma, how did you make this?" The Nakiri asked confused of how someone so young can do this

"Easy! I just put… Wait, where is it? Please hang on I'll go get it from the pantry" Sōma said to Senzaemon while heading for the pantry which is across the kitchen.

After Sōma left the two adults started chattering, but when Joichiro noticed a Erina with a fork heading for Soma's dish, he nudged Senzaemon with his elbow and pointed to her, they watched with curiosity wanting to know how she will criticize his dish.

"Erina! You said you don't wanted to try my dish!" But it's too late, as soon as the young Erina heard the redhead's complain she quickly took a bite.

"H-how is this so delicious!? There's no way that he made this! But I was beside him, wait it must because of me right? Y-yeah he can't make this without me! It'll be disgusting without my help" The young Nakiri thought, as she was still stuck in a food fantasy because of HIM!

"Erina! Are you okay? I said how is it?" The boy said just inches away from her face.

"huh?! Why are you so close?! H-hentai!" The blonde shouted as she goes behind her grandfather's leg after noticing that he was just few inches from her face.

"and no! Your food isn't delicious or good it's disgusting" Erina shouted from her grandfather's leg

"O-okay then! I'll make a dish that'll make you say it's delicious! Even if it takes me years"

The young Nakiri made a slight blush on her cheeks but didn't mind it for it to go away. The young Nakiri giggled and said;

"Then make sure to make me say it, promise me commoner" As she was extending her pinky finger, the young red head gave a proud smile and said "Of course I'll make you say it." And also extended his pinky finger locking it with hers. And if you're wondering what happened to the fully grown and mature adults they are in the floor hugging and crying because again of how cute the two kids are when they are in good terms with each other. The two young chefs just gave a little laugh on how funny Erina's grandfather and Sōma's father look funny when they're crying.


	3. Le chef qui satisfait chaque langue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki No Soma**

**Notes:**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thinking'**

**""Background noise or voices""**

**Just a quick chapter before my exams starts in two days. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**_**

'Wonder If she still remembers me' A young redhead thought while wrapping his headband around his arm.

**RING RING RING**

The young man quickly ran across the room to answer the phone

"Pops! What's up?" The redhead asked with excitement

"Nothing much. Anyway how's Philippines treating you?"

"It's been great though.. I still don't want to be called "Le chef qui satisfait chaque langue"(Means: The chef who can satisfy every tounge) in every country I go.. Stupid media naming me even when you said don't name me"

"You've perfected your French the chef who can satisfy every tounge?" His father teased. "Maybe making that Shinomiya guy teach you French isn't a bad thing after all"

"Hardy har har. Now why did you call?"

"Nothing much just checking up on you since you're alone in a country without me"

"Really now? After you left me you just call me like nothing happened?" He shouted making his father cover his ears "Jeez I'm sorry ok?" His father apologized but he knew that his father's voice wasn't serious but it's in a teasing way

"Haii. Anyway it's been eight years pops"

"eight years? Wait… you mean when you and Erina-chan met? Do you have a crush on her?" He asked his son surprised

"What?! Of course not! You know that I started freelancing eight years ago with you. Now look at me, alone in the Philippines because you left a week ago without even telling me!"

"Hmm? I said I'm sorry. " The father on the other side of the call pleaded "You're going to meet Erina-chan in two years, happy now?" The older Yukihira added

"What makes you say that? The old man wants me to cook for him again?" He asked in a confused and excited voice "The old man wants me to enroll you in Totsuki, so how about it Sōma?"

"Am I a little young to be studying there? I'm 13 years old pops. And what would happen if they accidentally knew my name " The redhead questioned his father on the consequences if he went to Totsuki.

"Chill brat! No one's going to know who you are. You only cooked outside of Japan so you wouldn't be easily recognized. Also it's hard to recognized you now, you changed a lot to be honest."

"Anyways I'm about to go back to Japan in about…3 days. So you got Yukihira's running?" Sōma said while circling something in a calendar.

"Yeah, I'll also leave in 2 days so you can open it up once you got here."

"Sure! Anyways…. Pops"

"What is it Sōma? You need something?" His father teased but didn't expected his kind of reply"What's the secret to becoming a great chef? I feel like that I didn't improve" He said in a low voice"I never expected you to ask me this early, but I'll tell you anyways. The secret to becoming a great chef is finding a woman that will make you want to give your cooking into" His father explained in a serious voice

"A woman ha?"

""Yo Joichiro! One chef's special please"" Sōma heard through the phone

"Guess that's my cue. See you later Sōma" His father quickly bid good bye. Before Sōma even got to respond

**""RING RING RING""** He heard his alarm clock go off

"Seven o'clock….Guess that's my cue too!"

**_**

**Nakiri Mansion**

"Erina-sama, we're here" The driver said to the two maidens in the car and opened the door for them. As they went towards the humongous mansion they were surprised by their maid

"Erina-sama, Senzaemon-dono wants to see you" The maid said while opening the front door to the mansion letting Erina and her aide in.

"Hisako you can go, I'll go meet grandfather" The God's tounge said,

"Are you sure Erina-sama?" Her aide asked worriedly.

"It's okay Hisako. We'll see each other in dinner, you can go to your room"

**Senzaemon's office**

"Grand father?" Erina slightly peeked through the huge wooden door and saw his grandfather looking at the view of the sunset through the window beside his desk

"You can come in Erina" The old man said with his usual serene voice while making his way to his desk

"What do you want to talk about? Is it about my tasting appointments?

"No it's not about that" he said while pointing to a chair near his desk. As Erina sat on the chair he cleared his throat and asked."I know that you know a lot about Le chef qui satisfait chaque langue, since his a little famous in the culinary world so mind telling me about him?" The head of the Nakiri household asked with a smile.

"Can you please tell me why?" The young blonde asked.

"He'll be visiting Japan, Totsuki to be specific , I don't know much about him though so mind telling me?" Her Grandfather lied.

"Let's see. Well he traveled with his father when he was little, and went and won Master chef junior, and if I'm correct he's clients are famous figures of the culinary world"

"I-I see you can go now" Her grandfather said still fazed about the said chef's history 'Young Sōma followed his dad's footsteps huh?'.

"Grand father? Do you know when he will visit Japan?" The younger Nakiri in the room asked curiously. "You'll see him in about 2 years in Totsuki" The older Nakiri reminded her.

"Really? Well I look forward to working with him then" The blonde said while giggling.

"And why is that? Do you have a crush on him?" The old man teased his granddaughter.

"Of course not grandfather. He just reminds me of a certain redheaded chef."

"Is it Joichiro?" The old man questioned the young girl.

"No grandfather it's not Saiba-sama, it's Sōma-kun" The God's tounge said with flushed face

**2 Years Later Totsuki Front Gate**

'So this is Totsuki ha?' A young redhead thought while eyeing the rich people with bodyguards and servants around him.

"I hope I'll see her today" The redhead muttered to himself.

A few minutes gone by. A man with a microphone appeared and caught everyone's attention expect a certain redhead who was dozing off in a bench

"IF YOU'RE TAKING THE ENTRANCE EXAM KINDLY FOLLOW ME PLEASE"

The man shouted in the microphone waking up poor Sōma.

'That's not how to treat someone sleeping! But..Now then! Let's see what Totsuki is made off' The young redhead thought to himself while stretching, then followed the rest of the applicants.

As two hundred applicants got inside the examination site, A young woman who is dressed in Totsuki uniform entered. The chattering were stopped as soon as the said woman entered the site. Murmurs were made and heard all around the room about the young student in front of them. Hearing this irked the young girl, and decided to speak to hopefully silenced the crowd. If you're wondering who the said student was, it's Nakiri Erina also known as the God's tounge. Sōma's purpose for training abroad.

"I'm Nakiri Erina, I'll be your proctor for this entrance exam. Hisako what do they need to do?"

'Just my luck' The redhead thought while grinning

"They need to demonstrate cutting techniques, and –" The pinkette suddenly stopped as a finger were placed on her lips.

"That's boring Hisako. Can you please get the ingredients table?" The blonde said, all of the examinees were confused, and scared. Well expect a certain redhead in the back. As Erina's aide got the ingredients table. The Nakiri spend a good ten seconds eyeing the table before picking an up an egg.

"Make me an egg dish that can satisfy my palate, and I'll pass you. But I'll give you a minute to withdraw your application" The blonde said with a slight smirk. When it registered to everyone's head, all the other applicants except Sōma made their way to the exit.

"See! They can't even cook a dish for me and they want to study here?!" The young Nakiri shouted while making her way to the exit with her aide at tow

"Maybe they ran because you're the God's tounge, Erina-chan" He said out loud enough for her to hear

"How dare you use Erina-sama's first name!" The aide said defensively

"It's okay Hisako, this guy here is an acquaintance of mine.. It's been a while commoner" Erina greeted him in a serious tone.

"It really has, my queen" The Red head said with his signature grin

'Commoner?! Queen?! This doesn't look like acquaintances Erina-Sama' The aide thought to herself worriedly

"Are you here to take the exam or what?" The blonde said flushed while looking at a staring Sōma

"Of course I'm here to take it. Anyway what's your favorite egg dish?" The redhead questioned her

"I don't have one, make me your best egg diner dish"

"One Yukihira Secret menu #8 for the queen herself! Coming right up" The redhead said while wrapping his headband in his forehead.

"Erina-sama! Are you insane? Did you just say diner food?!"

"Yes, just you wait" Erina reminded her while staring at Sōma who was sautéing chicken wings and cooking rice. A few minutes gone by and Sōma was just preparing the dish to be served.

"Here you go! Furikake Gohan for the two maidens" Sōma said while handing them a bowl of rice.

"It's just rice" The two murmured while staring at the steaming bowl.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…You know that Yukihira Secret menu dishes always has transformations" After reminding them he poured the Aspic, egg curds, and chicken strips over hot rice.

When Erina took a bite she was reminded 10 years ago. A warm feeling and this taste reminded her of the last time he cook for her causing her to let out a satisfying moan. A few seconds gone by and the bowl was empty. 'I didn't even judge!' The blonde thought after seeing the empty bowl.

"It's different from last time. It's passable, you pass but you need more than that to survive here. Good bye" With out sparing any second the two left leaving the redhead all alone.

"Still arrogant as always" He said as he chuckled.

"Hello young Sōma" Sōma heard as he look at a door he saw a silhouette of a man a huge one to be precise.

"Old man! Didn't expect to see you here this early" The redhead shouted surprising the man in front of him.

"You still got that attitude like your father. Anyway I'm here to ask you." Senzaemon said while smiling

"What is it?"

"Why did you take it easy?" The old man questioned

"What do you mean by easy? Ahh you mean that I didn't really show my cooking or something?" The redhead said while puttting his chin under his palm "To be honest I just want to lay low for now"

"Is that so? Then good luck in Totsuki young Sōma, I want to see how Totsuki reacts to your cooking" Senzaemon said while laughing.

"I'll try to be luck hehe"

"Ill be waiting young Sōma" With that the headmaster left the room with Sōma leaving after a few minutes.

**_**

**Totsuki Opening Ceremony Site**

"Now we would like the first year representative to come up the stage" The announcer said. After Erina got the medal for being the valedictorian of the whole first year class. Senzaemon or the headmaster got in stage and began his speech.

"First I want to congratulate all of you in making it this far. But now since you're first years everything will be harder. To make it simple ninety-nine percent of this generation are just pebbles who will polish the remaining one percent or the diamonds in the rough. Now I wish all of you good luck!" As Senzaemon finished his speech the announcer quickly moved to the podium to announce the transferee.

"We would like to introduce the first student representative transferee of Totsuki in the last 23 years" (Last one was Joichiro's generation)

"Yo! Let's see how can I put thi-" Sōma was cutoff by students shouting "Just get with it already"

"Alright since all of you want me to finish up I'll just say a couple of sentences" The redhead said while grinning which made them more irritated.

"This school is just a stepping stone for me, and all of you are too. Because I've been cooking for twelve years so I'm won't lose to any of you noobies who never even served a customer. That means I'm already at the top. To make it simple for all of you, You all will be fighting for second place. I think i said everything so thank you!" Sōma then left then went for the backstage ignoring the uproar he just cause.

"Just because I passed you it didn't mean that you can make the entire first year your enemy!" The blonde shouted in front of Sōma

"You and gramps already tasted my cooking Erina-chan. And do you still remember our promise my queen?" The red head said making the blonde in front of him only to nod as an answer because of the flushed cheeks he cause. 'This guy will be the death of me'

"Anyways see you later Erina-chan. I still got a promise to fulfill" The redhead said while heading for the exit.

"I thought you wanted to lay low?" Senzaemon questioned the boy.

"Relax old man just wanted some friendly competition, that's all"

"Really now. Then its your choice young man. I bid you good bye" With that Senzaemon left leaving Sōma on the exit.

'Now let's see how fun Totsuki can get'


	4. Secrets Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki No Soma****Notes: The original 3rd chapter was corrupted and I'm having a writer's block(Don't know if that's what you call it) right now so it took me a few days more to write it again. And I might change the summary of the story in the following chapters. And I've decided to release this today as a celebration of Shokugeki No Soma's final epilogue chapter. T****hank you Tsukuda and Saeki!****.**

'This is my class right?' A redhead thought while looking at a sign saying "Mr. Chapelle"

"Yukihira. Your in my class?" A blonde man said "Chapelle Sensei! Long time no see!" The redhead greeted. "Just go inside, before I mark you late on your first day" The man said. Sōma just nodded and went inside with Chapelle in tow. As soon as Yukihira got inside Chapelle's class he was greeted with glares. Sōma being the dense laidback chef he is didn't paid no mind to all the students and stand beside a girl with blue hair and braids.

"Yo! What's your name?" The redhead said surprising the girl who was writing the "man" character on her palm. "T-Tadokoro M-Megumi!" The girl stuttered. "Yukihira Sōma. Sōma is just fine though" As Sōma introduced himself, Chapelle started the class, and explained the recipe.

"Beef Bourguignon? It's a French dish right?" The redhead questioned the girl who was trembling in fear. "Y-yes have you made it?"

"No. It's just like beef tendon stew right? Anyways You can start doing what we need and I'll look at the recipe" With that they're counter was completely unoccupied. With Sōma at the board memorizing the recipe, and Tadokoro getting the ingredients leaving their beef unsupervised. After a few minutes Chapelle noticed two students beside Yukihira's counter pouring a huge amount of salt to the beef they're cooking. 'How can you handle this Yukihira?' The teacher thought.

"Tadokoro! Why is there so much salt?" The redhead asked the confused Megumi in front of him. "We've been sabotaged Tadokoro.. Can you get these ingredients for me? I'll try and fix this." When Megumi agreed to get the ingredients Yukihira needs. Sōma quickly tied his headband around his forehead. And loudly announced for everyone to hear. "Can I get the attention of everyone? I just wanna thank the one who sabotaged our work. I'll show you why I'm already at the top" When he said this everyone got more irritated and watched Sōma prepare the dish. Before he started he sent a wink to Chapelle, and with Chapelle returning with a simple nod. With Sōma knowing that the whole class is watching he tried to fasten his work, and only made them look at the redhead surprised.

"The chef who never smiles! I'll make you smile this time" the redhead said as he set a plate of a perfectly cooked beef Bourguignon, when Chapelle pressed down his fork to the beef he was amazed on how tender it was. Without sparing another moment he quickly took a bite on the beef and the students just gasped at sight in front of them. They saw their teacher smiling.

"How did you made this Yukihira?" The blonde man asked the young man in front of him. "Honey! I used to fasten the process of tenderizing the meat and it added a pinch of sweetness." Sōma said while holding a jar of honey.

"Yukihira Sōma, Tadokoro Megumi you get an A. But it's a shame that I can't reward you with a higher grade" The blonde teacher said while staring at the two. "And Yukihira Sōma stay after class" He added. 'I just hope it's not his scolding when I were young' A redhead thought while he cleans his counter.

"S-Sōma-kun! Thank you for today!" Megumi said to the redhead surprising him. "It's no problem Tadokoro! Anyways see you tomorrow" The redhead said while waving goodbye to Megumi. After the last student left, Sōma got a chair and put it in front of Chapelle's desk.

"Is this because of the peanut butter squid I forced you to eat a few years back sensei?" Sōma said while playing with his fingers in nervousness. "Please don't remind of that. I'm just here to ask you how you've been doing you brat!" The blonde man shouted after remembering the taste of those squid he ate.

"I've been good! Chapelle-san. Anyways I got another class, so let's catch up another time" Sōma said while sprinting to the door, hoping to not be late again.

"We're missing one person class! If he or she doesn't show up in the next five minutes Nakiri you're going to be working alone. Is that alright with you?" The teacher asked a ticked off Erina. 'I'm going to kill this person for making me wait' Erina thought.

"Yes sensei! It's-" Erina's sentence was interrupted by a loud sound of the door opening. Everybody was surprised including Erina some even dropping their utensils in surprise. On why the infamous transfer student Yukihira Sōma was at the door panting, and out of breath.

"I'm sorry sensei.. Chapelle-san wanted to talk to me. And the d-distance between this classes is a kilometer away" The redhead said panting while staring at the eyes of his teacher.

"It's okay.. Yukihira was it? Since Chapelle wanted to talk to you your excused for now at least. Anyway go to Nakiri and partner up with her since she's the only one without a partner" The teacher said to the Yukihira who wasn't paying attention and was already off to go to Erina.

"Yo Erina! Brings back memories am I right?" Sōma said to a now irritated and surprised Erina.

"Since we're going to be partners I'm going to set up some rules. Okay? First rule is don't call me by my first name like I'm close to you! Second you're going to be my sous chef. Third you will refer to me as Erina-sama! Do I make myself clear? Yukihira?" The blonde said while poking her finger in Sōma's chest. Sōma who was surprised by the sudden closeness the blonde made started to blush.

By blush I mean his cheeks were the exact same color as his fiery red hair.

"Why is your face re-" The blonde questioned the redhead until she looked down and saw her chest pressed on Sōma's body. A long silence ensued on the two students with them staring, to make things worse some of their classmates are staring at them wanting to know what will happen.

To break the long silence, the crimson haired boy muttered loud enough just for Erina to hear "How about we start cooking Erina?" Erina breaking out from her trance just simply nodded.

"Hey Erina. Wanna be the sous chef?" The redhead asked Erina after getting the necessary ingredients for their work before they start. "Over a thousand years Yukihira. And you will refer to me as Nakiri-sama! Get that inside of your thick skull" Erina ranted.

"I'll agree only agree on the second part Na.Ki.Ri-Sa.Ma" The redhead said in a mocking tone. "Just focus on the lesson Yukihira!" As the teacher explained what they need to do. Sōma was bobbing his head. Erina, who was confused on why the redhead was bobbing his head decided to lift his head and saw Sōma barely trying to stay awake. "Yukihira! Will you please listen" Erina shouted in a hush tone that only Sōma can hear. She was really fuming, just how can someone sleep while standing. Wanting to wake up the redhead without the teacher noticing, Erina slapped the back side of Sōma's head lightly.

"Are you crazy woman!?" The redhead asked an irritated Erina, Sōma regretting what he did decided to shut up and listen to the teacher's instructions.

"Since the theme is fish. How about Thai fish curry Erina?" The redhead asked Erina hoping for her to not be mad at him. Sōma expecting a reply saw Erina getting her own ingredients.

"Erina~ What are you making? Are you still mad at me?" The redhead asked while putting his hands on bot of her shoulder and kept staring to her violet colored eyes. With his intense staring and his rough hands on her shoulder the blonde flushed and looked away hoping for the "plebian" to not noticed her blushed cheeks.

"Hey Erina! I said we should do Thai fish curry. You'll even be the head chef~" The redhead said in singsong voice to try and ease their situation. "S-Sure if it's a-about me being the head chef" Erina stuttered weakly because of her flushed cheeks. With Sōma's denseness he still can't notice the blush that's invading Erina's face, but all of the male students in their class noticed. Making them angry, irritated, and jealous.

'How dare he touch Nakiri-sama!'

'That should've been me who's there'

'Just you wait Transfer student! You'll be expelled because of what you've done'

We're all the things that all the male students that hates Sōma thought. After Sōma and Erina got their ingredients, with Erina preparing the fish and Sōma preparing the vegetables.

"Okay! Yukihira I finished preparing the fish, so start on chopping the coriander leav-" Erina's voice was stopped in surprise as Sōma handed her a tray of chopped coriander leaves.

"I'm the best sous chef you've ever got Nakiri. You can count on me!" Sōma said with his signature smile. That can make any girl fall. Erina didn't pay no heed and took the tray.

"Evaluation please!" Sōma shouted at the back, surprising everyone on how quick they finished.

"That's Nakiri-sama for you!"

"That transfer was lucky for being with Nakiri-sama"

"They finished their dish in less than twenty minutes?!"

As Erina put down their plate everyone was amazed. Their dish was practically shining and screaming out the word "Delicious".

"Nakiri Erina, Yukihira Sōma. Your score is "A" Good job Nakiri-sama!" The teacher said gleefully after eating the God's tongue's dish. After storing his knife in his case he noticed Erina staring at him like he was an alien from somewhere far away.

"Erina. Your staring so hard. Are you a pervert?" Sōma teased."Pe-Pervert?! Shut up would you or you'll regret even coming to these school." The blonde asked in the isolated hallway.

"Yes-Yes. Now why are you staring?" The redhead rubbed his chin like he has a beard. 'Something's off about you. I mean you were faster than when we last met. But it looks like you're hiding something from me." Erina blurted out.

"Ano…. Well you see there's a lot of things I mustn't tell you or show you. Yet. Just ask the old man maybe he'll tell you." The redhead said before waving and heading to his next class. 'That was a close one! I almost said my secret.. Anyway even if she knew my secret if that's what you can call it. She won't tell a soul right?' thought Sōma who was walking in an isolated hallway.

The first years enjoyed their first day pretty well, and everyone was heading home. Sōma on the other hand was walking on a highway that looks like it will never end.

'Damn this rich school! Dorms that are five kilometers away from campus should be illegal!' Sōma thought to himself while carrying a bunch of papers, a grill, and his suit case.

Two hours gone by and Sōma just arrived at the dorm 'Looks like a haunted mansion' The redhead thought to him self while heading for the door.

"You're the transfer student correct?" An old lady ask to Sōma who was to amazed on how it look different from the outside. "HEY YOU BRAT! YOU GONNA LIVE HERE OR WHAT!?" The old woman cried and hitting Sōma on the head with a rolling pin.

"The hell was that for!?" Sōma shouted. Making the dorm quiet, too quiet. After a few seconds Sōma heard loud footsteps coming down from the wooden stairs. He was swarmed by students who appears to be first years.

"Hey welcome to Polar Star Dormitory! You're the new transfer student right?" A teen with orange hair asked enthusiastically. 'Y-Yeah do I just have to get a key from her or something?" The redhead asked while pointing to the old woman beside her. This statement made the whole group of first year laugh, including Megumi. Which Yukihira just noticed recently.

"Polar Star Dormitory isn't just some dormitory! We have a special tradition here." A apron only wearing brunette said. Which didn't bother Sōma. "And that tradition is?" Sōma said the last syllable longer and quieter.

"It's to cook for our beautiful caretaker Fumio-san, and if she accept it. Then you can live here." Sōma's apron only wearing senpai said. With Sōma's denseness, and tendency to not acknowledge someone if they're talking about cooking. He only heard three words and that is.

"Cook"

"For"

"Caretaker"

"Hey transfer student? Still with us?" The orange haired girl asked. Sōma gave a quick nod, more like jerking his head, and only said one thing. "Where's the kitchen?"

"Let me see… There's panko, mackerel, and rice. But no meat. But this is enough" The redhead muttered to himself, while opening cabinets left and right.

"What do you mean this is enough? There's no meat. You should know I hate know it all brats!" The caretaker said, while being held back by two of his classmates. "Just cook Yukihira-kun. Fumio-san sometime gets a little cranky when she doesn't get her daily sake." Megumi assured the redhead.

"Y—yeah. Are you sure she is ok?" Sōma said with a concerned look. The other residents just nodded then moved to the side of the kitchen to watch the transfer student cooking. With no one distracting him, he immediately untied his white bandana then tied it to his forehead. 'Guess I'll just go with Mackerel Burger'

A few minutes gone by and Sōma just finished his dish and sat it in front of the caretaker.

"How did you made this? There's no pork or even beef here?" The caretaker asked. "That's what make it special. It's mackerel burger!"

"MACKEREL BURGER?!" All of the residents including Fumio shouted in unison.

With Sōma getting the attention of everyone, the caretaker took a bite then was instantly transported to the past.

"Hey Ko-chan." A white haired teenager murmured loud enough for the wet boy beside her. "What do you want Fumio?" The boy asked.

"Do I really have to say it Ko-chan? I want you to warm me." Fumio shouted. When the surprised boy turned to the girl's direction, he was caught with a hug by the white haired woman.

"GET OFF ME OLD LADY! STOP TRYING TO KISS ME!" An angered redhead shouted. With everyone surprised at the sudden act of the dorm's supervisor. They quickly helped the transfer student who was begging for help.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since I have one of those moments." Fumio said with the most formal voice while tidying her pants. "So did I pass?" The redhead said with a blank face. The caretaker taken aback with the redhead's sudden question just nodded then left.

"This calls for a party! Let's do it in Marui's room" A muscular man gleefully said.

"Congrats Yukihira-kun. You even managed make Fumio-san approved your dish in your first try." The blue haired maiden said. "It wasn't much" The redhead said while untying his headband.

""RING RING RING RING""

Sōma's phone rang. Silencing the crowd and to look at the source of the sound. The redhead quickly grabbed the phone sitting in the counter beside his friend for them to not notice the caller I.D 'Why do you have to call now old man!' Sōma thought.

"Sorry guys. I need to answer this." Sōma apologized. With the residents saying 'It's okay' He quickly left the kitchen then went outside.

"Gramps! Why did you call? "The redhead asked cheerfully. 'Young Sōma! I've heard that you managed to make Chapelle smile?"

The old man on the other side of the call said then laughed.Sōma said with a laugh "Yeah. That man was hard to please when I was a kid."

"So how about you cook for me again? I want to see how you've grown" The old man on the other side of call asked. "Cook? Maybe I'll be there at seven. If no one's around though."

"It's safe to say that no one will be around later. I'll even put a guard in front of my room.Senzaemon teased the young Yukihira.

"You'll even put a guard? HAHA! Yeah I'll try and come by." The redhead assured Senzaemon. "Oh and.. Please don't your granddaughters know that I'm coming there. Especially Erina-chan. The next I don't want is the whole male Totsuki body chasing for answers." Sōma added.

"You can count on me Young Sōma. Well I'll leave you to your preparations." The old headmaster said before ending the call. 'What should I make' The redhead thought while heading for the dorm's front door.

"I'll be back in time for the party! I just got some errands" The red haired boy announced in the tubes beside his desk. "Okay Yukihira-kun come back safe!" A voice returned. Sōma supposedly thought it's his apron only wearing senpai.

Nakiri Mansion

"Mou.. Erina why don't you come with me" Erina's cousin Alice said angrily "You said you'll watch a movie with me after dinner" Alice said while slapping the back of his aide "Yes I said I'll watch with you. But I never said it will be romance movies" The blonde retorted

"I'll tell grandfather about this. Come on Ryo!" The white haired said and stormed off, Erina on the other side decided to follow her cousin just so she can prove her wrong "Alice-sama, please stop Senzaemon-dono said he doesn't want anyone to visit him" The guard reminded the white haired Nakiri.

"Alice just stop! Grand father is busy" Erina shouted to hopefully stop her cousin from breaking the door. "I don't wanna--what's that smell?" The white haired Nakiri asked."What do you mean what's that sme- Now that I think of it. There's no way that grandfather can cook like this" Erina said while heading for the door, the guard surrendered and let the two Nakiris in with Ryo in tow

"Are you done yet? I haven't had your cooking in years" Senzaemon stated while sitting at his desk. "Grandfather who's cooking?" The two Nakiris asked

"Who let you in? Wait Alice's here so maybe that's the reason HAHA" The old man laugh while Alice just pouted. "If you want to know who's the one cooking, I need to ask you a question first" Senzaemon asked while the two just nodded in agreement.

"Do you know a name by Le chef qui satisfait chaque langue?"

"Is he the one cooking? Grand father?" Erina asked 'come to think of it it's been two years since grandfather said he'll come to Totsuki' Erina thought to herself. Her train of thoughts was stopped by Alice who was shaking her shoulder "Erina he's here! He's the young chef right?! Right?!" The white haired Nakiri said all giddy. Erina simply nodded then heard a familiar voice behind the doors of the kitchen. 'Why is that voice si familiar.' Erina kept thinking on why this excited, full of joy of a voice is so familiar. Then it hit her. There's only one man that this voice belonged to.

"Grandfather a-are you s-saying that-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence, when her grandfather simply nodded.

"Hey old man I'm finish! Why are you saying my name out loud all of a sud-" Sōma didn't finished what he was going to because of the thing that was in front of him. Eight pair of eyes are staring at him, and he saw his favorite lilac colored eyes.

"Oh my.. Why is my queen doing here all of a sudden."

Her voice trailed with surprise, and was little shaky due to the name the redhead kept addressing her. But still managed to give little bit of venom in that sentence.

"I can ask you the same thing commoner"


	5. Reminiscing The Past!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shokugeki No Soma**

**AN: Hello everyone! I know it's been so long since I've updated this story. But don't fear because the new chapter is here. Short chapter for now because life is being life again.**

**Enjoy!**

…

**Previously**

"_Grandfather a-are you s-saying that-" She didn't even have to finish her sentence, when her grandfather simply nodded._

"_Hey old man I'm finish! Why are you saying my name out loud all of a sud-" Sōma didn't finished what he was going to because of the thing that was in front of him. Eight pair of eyes are staring at him, and he saw his favorite lilac colored eyes._

"_Oh my... Why is my queen doing here all of a sudden?"_

_Her voice trailed with surprise, and was little shaky due to the name the redhead kept addressing her. But still managed to give little bit of venom in that sentence._

"_I can ask you the same thing commoner"_

"Commoner? Queen? Erina, are you like a couple! Oh my gosh that is so sweet" Alice squealed. "It's not like that! And stop talking nonsense!" The now flustered blonde retorted.

"Hey gramps. So, want to explain why the two Nakiri princesses are here?" Sōma chimed in. The headmaster who was happily watching his two-granddaughter bicker, turned his face into a serious expression, then nervously stared at the two Nakiris.

"W-Well? I also don't know. But since they're here, might as well introduce you. Alice, Erina I introduce you to Yukihira Sōma, he is the only chef, that rivals both of your fame overseas, even if he's real identity is unknown to the media and the public. The only people lucky enough to see his face is subordinates, and the chefs he worked with. Alice if you want to know more about Young Sōma, just ask your cousin, since she knows him for a while. Because we've got matters to attend to." Senzaemon exclaimed.

"Mou... Answer me Erina! How do you know him? Did you have tasting appointments with him? Or are you like a couple?" Alice teased, but her words fell on deaf ears as the other Nakiri was making her way for the door.

"Leaving so soon Erina? Why don't you also take a bite? I'm sure this time, that I'll make you say it!" The male chef exclaimed while having a toothy grin. "In your dreams Yukihira! Even if you're now some famous chef abroad, you can't make me say that your cooking is delicious. So please excuse me for I've got a Research Society to destroy." Erina shouted in annoyance. And to make the situation worse her aide Hisako Arato, barged in, making everyone surprised by the aide's sudden appearance.

"Erina-sama! The members of your faction are he- YUKIHIRA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hisako shouted while moving in front of Erina, to hopefully "protect" her. "You're so loud, secretary-chan. I just want my queen here to taste my dish. Is that bad?" Said Sōma while pulling out a plate out of a cabinet, and ignoring the flushed blonde and Pinkett.

"Enough of this. Young Sōma tell about your dish" An impatient Senzaemon glared at the five teenagers across the room, while crossing his arms then sitting it at the table. "Oh yeah! Forgot about that. Sorry old man" The red head sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's wild caught Salmon grilled over charcoal, with chimichurri sauce!" The boy flashed a "V" hand pose, and a wide grin.

"Is that so? Well then, let's see how you've grown." Senzaemon said nervously as he eyed the perfectly grilled fish.

…

_As soon as the male Nakiri took a bite, he was transported to the past. He saw a familiar face, the face he always loved dearly. His wife. Looking around he saw a beautiful lake, and his wife trying to operate a fishing rod. He looks around more and saw a mirror, he saw his face and he look like he was back in his thirties._

"_Senzaemon! Can you help me?" A woman asked in a cheerful way._

"_Alright! Wait there." A young Senzaemon said while heading for his wife. Minutes after he helped his beautiful wife. A squeal came out from her mouth._

"_I think I caught a Salmon, Senzaemon!" Senzaemon's wife happily said while being helped by the man. A few struggling later, the fish was caught and his wife's intuition was right. It was a Salmon. _

"_Let's grill it." Senzaemon exclaimed._

**...**

"You've certainly grown Yukihira." The old man gleefully said, while wiping his face with a napkin.

"Huh? Where's the other three?" The redhead asked in a surprised tone. As soon as the male chef bid his good bye, he quickly ran towards the huge living room with a plate of Salmon, hoping to find the others.

…

"Erina-sama! The Don Rs has agreed to fight me in a Shokugeki." The meat master happily said. "Well done Ikumi. You can have the space of the Don Rs for your personal kitchen." The blonde said while looking at a clip board.

"Hey Erina! So, this is where you've gone off to. I've been searching for you." Soma chimed in as his head popped in front of the two maidens. "Don't you even dare to use Erina-sama's first name you diner brat!" The tanned woman angrily shouted. "And first of all, why are you here?! Are you spying on Erina-sama? You Pervert!" She added.

"Didn't know your faction was disrespectful, Erina" Soma said with a fake hurt voice, but all of the members gasped in surprise as soon as Erina gave a small giggle. Quickly noticing the mistake, she made, the blonde quickly composed herself, then returned to her natural "Ice Queen" attitude everyone is scared of.

Well except the dense red-haired chef, that's standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Yukihira? And please make it quick, because as you can see, I have something to discuss with my faction." Erina's words were traced with venom, but due to Soma's idiotic mind. He wasn't affected, but rather all of the members, even though they weren't the one targeted.

'How can he stay so calm?!'

'This guy has guts for sure'

"Oh right! I just want you to taste my dish" Soma pointed to the fish he was holding. Without sparing a second One of the members of the faction, Ikumi to be precise. Exclaimed. "How dare you! Everyone must pay a fortune for Erina-sama to taste their dishes. Not only that you trespassed here, only people who were invited by the Nakiri family, and chef's great enough to impress Erina-sama are allowed to set foot on these grounds. You have no right to be here, commoner!"

"Well… I think I qualified for the two conditions, blondie-san. But enough of that! Erina~ taste my dish. It's good you know, even the old man approved of it."

Even after how long she wanted to taste his cooking again. Nakiri Erina has a pride of a lioness, so she found herself lying. "Everyone has a normal tongue Yukihira! Except for me. I'm the God's Tongue, Bearer of the most sensitive palate known to mankind. And you expect me to taste that trash?" She said with a smug grin, which gained an applause from all of the faction members.

"Do I really need to shove this into your mouth?"

"What do you mean shov-" Soma didn't even wait for the blonde maiden to finish her sentence, when he suddenly shoved a spoon filled with his dish into her mouth. Gaining shouts from everyone, including Erina's aide. Hisako.

…

_After the redhead forcefully shoved a piece of his dish. She was hit with flavors left and right, and like her grandfather she was also transported to the past. Looking around to see where she is, she found a young Soma probably at the age of five teaching a young blonde standing on a stool cutting techniques. Wanting to know who the young redhead is teaching, Erina approached the two, and she found herself surprised and flushing._

_She was the one who was being taught._

"_I can't believe it! Why does grandfather want you to teach me?! Your pork roast isn't even delicious. It's incredibly disgusting." The young Erina said. "Come on Erina... You can start saying bad things about me when you can reach the counter" The redhead said with a teasing face, then gave a hearty laugh making the latter flush. "I can't stand you anymore! I'm telling grandfather. You're no help anyway" Erina said, then hopped off the stool she was standing on. A few meters away from the door Erina was stopped by a hand holding her wrist._

"_Don't go please…" The young boy said in a low voice. This surprised the girl, and started flushing because of the sudden change of the boy's affection and how embarrassed he was. Because of the flushed cheeks the boy cause, Erina just nodded then hopped back to her stool._

_Erina was in disbelief. Just a minute ago she was with her faction, now here she was, reminiscing one of the best memories she ever experienced._

_The redhead though… just started teaching, and teasing. Basically, he acted like nothing really happened. Unbeknownst to the two young chef, there are two man peeking at the kitchen door._

"_See they act like a couple, even they just met three hours ago. So, I'll give it ten to eleven years." Soma's father or Joichiro whispered to the man beside him._

"_So, when they're on their high school years?" Senzaemon asked._

…

"How? How did you make this?" The blonde was practically holding the blushing male chef by the collar. "If you let me go, I might tell you." He whispered to her ear close that she can feel his breath. Wanting to get done with this situation Erina practically threw Soma to the floor.

"If you want to know how I made it. I just added one secret ingredient" He stated. Making everyone in the room interested, and curios.

"The secret ingredient is Love" He said while holding up his arms. A few seconds later, a smack sound resonated through the whole mansion. And Senzaemon just found a knocked-out Soma and angry and embarrassed Erina.

Let's just say that Soma didn't make it time for the Polar Star Dorm party.


	6. I Introduce To You The PSD Gang!

**Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here -****Dante Alighieri**

…

"Huh? Where am I?" Soma asked to no one, he looks around to see he is in a room, his room to be precise. 'I'm hungry… well a quick snack should help it."

As Soma got up from his bed, he quickly made his way to the kitchen. Before he made it to the dorm kitchen, he saw his fellow dorm mates eating together and chatting.

"Oh, Soma-kun you're finally awake! We were getting worried when Isshiki-senpai brought you back here unconscious" His first friend, Tadokoro Megumi happily said. Soma as about to thank his senpai when he suddenly realized.

'Wait?! Isshiki-senpai brought me back here? That means…'

"Hey Yukihira-kun you okay?" The brunette haired senpai, asked while waving his hand back and forth in front of Soma's face. "Huh? Oh sorry! Just got lost in thought for a second. HAHA!" Soma sheepishly said, while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh yeah I remembered I didn't introduce myself properly. The name's Yukihira Soma, Nice to meet you all."

"The name's Yuki Yoshino, Yukihira-kun. The lady there who has purple hair is Ryoko Sakaki, the one with the glasses is Zenji Marui, while the quiet guy right there is Shun Ibusaki, and finally the two-muscle brain there is Daigo Aoki, and Shoji Sato."

"I'm Isshiki Satoshi, a second year. We welcomed you in to our beautiful dorm." Soma's senior said while suddenly appearing from behind the redhead.

"Hey, Isshiki-senpai! Were you going to tell us why you carried Yukihira-kun back here?" The orange-haired girl, Yuki Yoshino shouted at the back of huge wooden table.

It was at this time Soma sweat dropped. If all of them knew where he was just a few moments ago. Not only it will create rumors, Erina will hate him more. He can just imagine Erina shouting at him for letting his dorm mates know where he was.

"Ah yes! Someone from the Totsuki security division found Soma pass out on a bench. Well they did a little research and found out that he was staying here. Since I'm from the elite ten, and I'm staying here in our wonderful dorm. They contacted me." The brunette lied, making all of the other students laugh. He was thankful for his senpai, for lying. Because if everyone knew he was pretty sure he can't get to class, unless if fifty or so students from the student male body were to chase him. Out of all the things he was thinking, he suddenly remembered what his senpai said.

"_Since I'm from the elite ten"_

"Senpai… You're from the elite ten?" He asked in a somewhat serious tone.

"We'll talk about that later, Yukihira-kun. For now, let's enjoy this wonderful dinner made by our beautiful dorm mother." He shouted as he transformed from a wonderful tux to only wearing an apron. But the apron-wearing man didn't notice the deadly glare right beside him. As soon as he noticed, it was too late. he was smacked to the ground by a rolling pin and received a lecture from Fumio or _the _so called "Beautiful dorm mother"

…

"Senpai! Thanks for lying to the others." He said while helping his senior clean up. "I'm going to have to ask… did you know?" he shyly added.

After finishing cleaning up, the older man picked up a small wooden chair then sat on it. Soma sat on the other side of the table, and Isshiki started explaining.

Every word that comes out from the brunette's lips, every second that pass as he explained. Soma can feel his cheeks heating up. "Now that I've explained everything, I want to ask you a question… Why were you at the Nakiri Mansion?"

"Let's just say that my fame rivals the Nakiri name abroad… Since you're from the elite ten how about a simple, unofficial shokugeki?" He asked with a smirk. "Very well, Yukihira-kun. But please allow me to reintroduce myself… The name's Isshiki Satoshi. The seventh seat of the elite ten council."

…

"Erina-sama. Senzaemon-sama wanted to meet you in his office." A maid announced to the four teenagers eating their dinner.

"Fu Fu Fu. Ryo-kun! Someone's getting punished." Her white-haired cousin, Alice teased. "Alice-sama! Erina-sama must have a reason for knocking out that idiot!" Erina's aide defended.

…

"Grandfather.? Is this about Yukihira-kun?" She said while slightly opening the massive door. When she finally opened the door, she was greeted with her grandfather writing some notes.

"Erina. Please sit down we've got to talk about the accident earlier."

As Erina sat herself, her grandfather let out a small chuckle before continuing his speech.

"We both know your strength but… Knocking poor young Soma with a single slap is just unbelievable, Erina" He laughed at the flustered blonde. "I thought you liked him? You were so sad when he left ten years ago. You didn't even talk to Hisako for a week." He gave another hearty laugh. "G-GRANDFATHER! I don't li-like that stupid idiot, and I will never will!" She stuttered because of her flushed cheeks. "A-Anyway! Why did you even call me here grandfather?" She added.

"Oh yes! What do you think of Young Yukihira now?" Senzaemon asked with a sincere smile. "I think… He's still the same idiot, and his way of cooking is still below me!" Erina added with a smug smirk. "Hm? Is that so? If I'm correct he's the one who taught you the basics of cooking." Her grandfather asked knowing he had won the battle. Erina can almost pass out from the heat her cheeks are giving.

"Anyways you can go now… I've already gathered what I've needed." He said and the blonde timidly left the room. As soon as he was sure his granddaughter was gone, he quickly grabbed the telephone sitting at his desk and dialed someone.

"" **RING""**

""**RING""**

""**RIN-""**

"Hello. Joichiro! You've really answered my call" The old man gave a loud laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Now what do you want? I've got ten minutes left on my break" The man on the other side of the call reminded.

"Why didn't you tell me young Soma followed your footsteps?"

"Soma got a reason for that, just ask him. But I think he won't answer it so easily… So why did you call? Did Soma get on trouble?" The older Yukihira jokingly asked. 'I swear this father and son, only likes to joke, even on serio occasions" Senzaemon thought, and made a mental note on how to learn to cope with these two.

"Looks like your prediction is spot on, Joichiro." He only received a 'hmm?' sound from the other end. Knowing that he didn't understand it. "You said they'll be together when they're on their high school years… Well looking at my granddaughter right now, I guess it'll happen"

"Oh that?! Yeah, I forgot about that. But to be honest I know from the start that they'll end up together. Hell, you even know it. You even suggested that we should arrange their marriage, you even said 'With them as a duo, we both know that It'll shake the foundations of the culinary world.'" Senzaemon can feel the big smile on the redhead's face.

"Haha! Well I've said what I've said. Good bye Joichiro."

…

"So, Yukihira-kun. What will be the theme?" The brunette asked while getting his knife from his suitcase.

As Soma got his knife from his brown suitcase, he tossed it into the air. Surprising his senior. As the knife went down, the redhead quickly flicked his right arm catching the knife before it reached the floor. "The main theme is Seafood. I hope you're ready…"

…

"Huh? What's this? A new stuck up transfer student Yukihira Soma…? why didn't you even told me that you're transferring? Well I'll just see you at the training camp, _le chef qui satisfait chaque langue_" A white-haired man mumbled, as he read the Totsuki newspaper, and the front page was Yukihira Soma's face.

"Hey Eishi finish your Work. Or I'll throw you outta the window!"

…

**AN: Hello wonderful readers! I know, I know it's another short chapter. But hey! I've finally introduced the PSD gang to Soma. And the next chapter will reach 2-3k words now since Soma and Isshiki is going to have their shokugeki, and maybe I'll add the training camp there too, and finally an unsuspected trouble will be introduced too. Annnd I just checked… We have reached 100+ favs, and 121 follows! Thanks for the continuous support. I love y'all. **


	7. Trying To Save The DonRS

**Hello guys! I hope you're doing well. sorry for the massive delay but here it is. Oh yeah don't forget to wash your hands!****. . . .**

Yūki Yoshino, Ryoko Sakaki, and Shun Ibusaki all woke up to the smell of fish being cooked.

"Huh? What are they doing?" Yūki said in a low tone "They're apparently having a _Shokugeki._ You know nothing new, it's just Isshiki-ssenpai being weird again." Shun talked behind them.

"Oh great! You three are awake. You'll be the judges." Isshiki said as he put down 4 servings of his dish. "Sōma-Kun, you finished yet?" He asked the redhead who was behind the counter.

"Yep! Just putting on some extra touches" He said with a cheerful voice. Moments later the trio was in front of dishes composing of mackerel. "Hey, Isshiki-senpai is the theme mackerel?" Ryoko Sakaki questioned the brunette. "It was seafood. I guess we both had the same idea. Nevertheless, try mine first it's pepper mackerel with puree garnish."

"I'm getting hungry just by looking at it. I'll dig in!" Yūki excitedly said. The three polar star residents along Sōma picked up the brunette's dish first and tasted it. As soon as they tasted the dish, they were transported to a sunflower field while their eyes were being blinded by a ray of sunshine.

"This is so good, senpai!" The two girls squealed in amazement while Shun just ssighed in relief. "Your family runs a Japanese cuisine restaurant right, Isshiki-senpai?" Sōma asked as he took another bite. "What makes you think that?"

"I think I've heard of your name while I was traveling, Isshiki-senpai. And nobody can make it like the famous Satoshi family." The redhead explained. "Traveling huh?"

"What is this, Yukihira-Kun?" Ryoko asked as he picked up a bowl. "It's from our diner's secret menu number 20! Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke. We usually use Salmon but I wanted to mix things up."

"Ok! Let's now try Yukihira-Kun's dish…" Yūki stopped as she was hit with a strong wave of flavor seeing their roommate was star struck the others also tried and like Yūki they were immediately star-struck. "This is so good, Yukihira-kun!" Yūkj said as she took another bite "This dish is already on par with the seventh seat" Shun said "Oh yeah… what even is the Elite Ten? I only know that they're famous." Sōma asked.

"The Elite Ten composes of ten students whose decisions are followed by everybody including the instructors since their positions are only next to the headmaster." Megumi Explained "And Isshiki-senpai is one of them as the seventh seat." She added

'Is Erina part of the Elite Ten?' He thought "I guess it's a tie then" Everyone went back on their rooms after the party

**. . . . **

It was early morning and Sōma wanted to know more about Totsuki "Hey, Tadakoro-chan. Can you come with me? I want to explore the school and maybe you can tour me around the campus." The redhead asked as he opened the girl's room "S-sure! Let me just keep our assignment." The girl hurriedly said as he was surprised by the boy's action.

"Sur- WAIT WHAT?!" Sōma let out a deafening scream of shock.

_"Hey, you bloke! Shut up will you!" _Was heard throughh the dorm's pipes.

**. . . .**

It was the first week of Sōma's time at Totsuki and he already made a name for himself by being on the newspaper for his speech and being the only one to transfer to the institute since his father also got in.

"Man.. who knew I could scream like that" Sōma said as he laugh. The redhead was walking along the open area of the campus with his classmate just walking slowly behind him because of the staring of the other students even though the stares were not on her but on his companion? As the two were having a conversation mostly Sōma forcing Megumi who is on the brink of crying to try his dishes. There was someone who was watching them inside one of the buildings surrounding the huge area.

**. . . **

"Hey, Eishi! What are you peeking at you pervert" The third year, Kobayashi Rindou jokingly said "N-nothing!" Eishi hurriedly replied as he closed the window's curtain by his office

"Don't be like someone on the movies who stares at windows and acts cool, Eishi. It just doesn't fit you." Rindou said to Eishi who was again at the window. "Anyway, whatcha looking at huh?" She asked as she peeked over the window and saw students and the one who was the most noticeable of all. Yukihira Sōma.

"Is that the new transfer? Why are looking at him? Are you interested in him?" Rindou questioned the boy who has sat back down at his desk. "It's nothing, Rindou we were simply acquaintances when we were young." He explained as he gathers up his documents and stuffed it into his bag. "Really? When? Hey Eishi wait up! Come on Eishi tell me.." Rindou begged as she caught up with him on his way to the exit.

"As I said Rindou. We are just, acquaintances" He flatly explained as he got onto the car that was waiting for him. "Oh yeah, I got places to be so do your work, and tell Isshiki that he needs to watch over you. You're two weeks behind on the Elite ten's work" He explained before the window of the car closes and it drove off. "Like I would tell!" She remarked.

"Looks like we would meet pretty much sooner than I expected" He murmured.

**. . . **

"They have clubs?" Sōma asked Megumi as he held a piece of paper on his hand. "It's actually called Research societies, every research society in Totsuki is about food or related to it on some kind." The blue-haired girl explained to Sōma who was focused on a piece of paper with the name of a research society.

"Don RS?" He whispered to himself. "Neh, Tadakoro-chan what's yours?" He asked as he put the piece of paper into his pocket. "It's Regional Cuisine Do you plan to join one?"

"I don't know, but I've got one society that piqued my interest. You know what let's check it out." He cheerfully announced as he dragged his classmate.

Sōma followed the directions written on the paper and entered the room to find one man on a stool. "Excuse me I'm Yukihira Sōma and this is my companion, Tadakoro…. Eh?"

"You guys should leave… The Don RS will be torn down soon" The man griefed "Senpai are you all right?" Sōma asked. "Do you think I'm alright? the moment my members knew that we are Nakiri Erina's next target they all left I'm the only one left who needs to face her subordinates but I broke my arm yesterday"

"Nakiri? What will she do with this research society?" Sōma asked the two other people in the room. "You don't know Yukihura-Kun? Nakiri Erina disbands the research societies who haven't done progress or she deemed unworthy so far I've heard she has disbanded 52 research societies." Megumi explained as she shivered at the last part. Moments later the entrance opened up and construction workers, contractors came inside with a girl who's apparently a first-year student.

"Yukihira was it? The names, Konishi the president of the DonRS. Anyway, you should leave they're here an-" The man yelp as he was grabbed by the woman "You're still here? You should give up on the shokugeki. Your so-called don would be no match for my A5 quality meat" The woman boasted "Hey what's your name?" Sōma asked. "Huh, it's Ikumi Mito. You're the transfer student, what are you doing here?" The tanned girl asked but before she spoke another word Sōma came close and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You know Ikumi you shouldn't judge someone's cooking through ingredients" Sōma whispered enough for the woman and the other man to hear. "Oh yeah, Senpai couldn't participate in the shokugeki so I'll be the one who'll do it" As soon as all the people in the room heard there was a long silence. "What?" Before Ikumi left with the workers she and Sōma discussed their conditions.

"Yukihira-Kun? Do you even know what shokugeki means?!" Megumi nervously asked. "No… is it a competition of who has the better ingredient?" He asked while the Megumi and the Konishi just stared at him.

**. . . .**

"Erina-Sama!" Ikumi Mito one of Erina's subordinates excitedly called her as she caught up to Erina and her secretary "What is it Ikumi? Also, how are the plans about the RS that I've assigned to you?"

"It's going great, Erina-Sama. Also, the president of the DonRS broke his arm so someone will replace him in the shokugeki" Ikumi explained. "And who is the substitute?" Erina questioned her as she keeps thinking of the redhead. "It's that transfer student, his condition is if he loses he'll have to leave the institute" As soon as Erina heard the last three words anger welled up in her. "I see… do your best Ikumi. You may go now" She added and left. While they were walking Hisako just can't seem to look away from the ground. "Hisako, What's the problem?" Erina asked, but due to Ikumi's announcement it sounds more like a command and her voice sounds angrier than usual. "Well… Erina-sama since you two are close, aren't you angry?" Hisako shyly asked. "Of course I'm angry that idiot is always in trouble. Hisako give me my phone I need to give a phone call." She stopped and dialed a number and kept tapping the floor with her feet.

***RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING* *RING *RING *RIN-***

"Yow! Who's this?"

All of the polar star dorm tenants was at the cafeteria preparing to have dinner and having some fun around. The chattering was stopped by a phone ringing.

"Is that Yukihira's phone?" Yūki asked as all of the heads faced the ringing phone. "Who's calling him at this hou-" She stopped as she saw the caller's name. "Hey who's calling Yukihira-Kun?" Megumi asked and like Yūki was silenced.

"I-It's Nakiri E-Erina" Yūki said as she picked up the phone and showed the others her name, everyone was surprised even Isshiki and before anyone let out a word Sōma returned to the cafcafeteria "Yu-Yukihira-kun! Someone's calling you." Yūki quickly returned the phone to Sōma and picked up without looking at the caller's name. "Yow! Who's this?" Everyone silently did their tasks until the phone call ended.

** _"It's me."_ **

** _"Oh hey, Erina-chan!"_ **

** _"Come to the mansion in two hours. We need to talk about your stupidity"_ **

** _"Wait! Wha-"_ **

"Are you sure Erina-Sama? What are you even going to do with him?" Hisako asked "It's none of your business, Hisako. Anyway let's get going, maybe dinner is ready" She said as they continued walking along the large halls.

'Why is she mad at me?!' Sōma thought 'I didn't even do anything' he kept thinking of all what he did to Erina this week.

"Hey, Yukihira-kun, care to explain?" Isshiki asked beside all the other polar star tenants. "Erina's going to kill me."


	8. Answering and preparing

"I never thought gramps' school would be this terrifying at night," Yukihira Soma said to himself while walking along the long empty road, on his way to meet up, Nakiri Erina as she requested. 'I swear if she's asleep once I come there I'll….' He stopped as he came up with something to at least do to Erina. Looking at his watch he hurriedly walked as his watch showed the time 8:45 'It's been forty-five minutes and I still can't see the mansion!' He thought.

"Are you sure he's coming, Erina-sama?" Hisako, Erina's aide asked as she put down a cup of tea next to the pile of manga, Erina's been reading. "Yes. That idiot is probably thinking of everyway for me to not get mad at him." The blonde said without batting an eye to her aide, as she was too focused on the manga she's been reading. "No offense Erina-sama, but as far as I can remember you really liked his food more than Alice-sama and Senzaemon-sama too when he visited here, so I don't see the point of him coming over and lecturing him if he has the skills to impress the Nakiri family."

She blankly stated getting Erina's attention and stopping for a moment before continuing her manga with an apparent blush. "Erina-sama are you not telling me something?"

Closing the book she just finished, Erina taught for a moment before continuing "That third rate cook knows he won't do it again so I'm not going to push it further, and I called him for other reasons that we can't discuss last week. Also the thing that grandfather said about him being the only one who rival's the Nakiri fame overseas while his identity being unknown to the general public is false." She said to the confused Hisako before continuing

"The chef who can satisfy every tongue and The white knight of the table. They were the duo who rivaled the Nakiri fame while being unknown. The white knight of the table is believed to be at Totsuki, so I'm going to ask him what this is all about, why is he here and his so-called duo." She puffed her cheeks. "Excuse me, Erina-sama but how do you know all of this?" Hisako asked.

"Eishi-senpai… apparently have knowledge about them and told us a few months back at the meeting while we were discussing chefs from Europe who were going to guest this year's autumn elections, and the camp. He suggested we invite them" She said as she took a sip from the tea. After that a man who appeared to be security informed the two of Yukihira's presence.

**...**

"Cute outfit, Erina" The redhead said as he walked through the front door without paying attention to the blushing blonde. "I swear, I was just here last week and the distance keeps getting longer every time I came here." He said as he kept walking along the hallway. "Can you not just walk right in here and waltz around like this is your house" The blonde said before punching Soma's shoulder but was ineffective since Soma was not reacting and was catching all of her punches. "Yeah, yeah what's with the outfit? It's still early are you going to sleep?"

"I was! But your commoner ass was late so I had to wait for you to actually come because it's important!" She shouted with frustration "Hey don't bring my ass up in this conversation. And I was only 30 minutes late!" He pointed out "It's 9:30! I need to go to school tomorrow, yo-you commoner!" She shouted while Hisako was trying to calm things down with the bickering duo. "Erina-same, please don't be so loud you might wake up Alice-same. I'm sure you don't want to tease by her again" She explained, after hearing her explanation, Erina shut up and began walking past Soma. "Where are you going? Going to sleep?" He teased. "My room now."

"You have a big room, Erina. Anyway, why did you call me? It's getting pretty late." Soma said as he entered the room along with the two girls and sat on Erina's bed. "Hisako can you spare us a moment?"

"So? Why am I here again?" He asked as her aide walked out "Why did you do that? Do you want to get expelled?! For goodness sake Yukihira-kun it's your first week."

"Heh? Hehehe, that? Well, I wanted to see more of this school so what better way than to challenge students. But I didn't know you were her boss, so... I promise I won't do it again" Soma as he made a praying position and chuckled. "Just stop getting in my way, anyway I need to ask you something."

"Ask away, Erina-chan"

"Why are you here at Totsuki?" She asked the redhead "Sorry can't tell" He said with a goofy grin. "Just answer me!" She asked in irritation, while pinching both of his cheeks. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell."

"Gramps and pops wanted me to study here. I think, Anyway why ask?" Soma questioned the blonde as he stared at Erina. "You disappear for almost a decade and you didn't even notify me when you were coming here." She shouted.

"I wanted it to be a surprise? While I'm here I'll be number one and maybe you can finally acknowledge my cooking" Soma excitedly said at her. "As if... your food now was still the same when we first met, you gotta try better than that, Yukihira-kun" She smugly announced.

"Oh yeah, Erina..." He trailed off as he was careful on what to say, the blonde though responded with a hum "Do you know someone named Tsukasa Eishi?" Soma asked "Yes, he's the first seat of the Elite ten after all. Why ask?" Erina explained. 'hoho I found you senpai' Soma thought "It's nothing I just keep hearing his name while I was strolling around the halls." He lied.

They continued their chatting for a while until Soma just stared at her for a good 10 seconds without knowing it " What are you doing? Is there something in my face?" Erina asked as she touches her cheek. With Soma coming back to reality, he gave off a blush so red that it was redder than his hair.

"I-It's nothing... Just remembered your face when we were little." He said as he rubbed his left cheek. 'You're as cute as I remembered' He thought. But he was mistaken when the blonde blushed at the sentence, as he unknowingly said that out loud. "He-Heh!? Wha-What do you mean?! I. Am. Not. Cute!" Erina announced as she threw a pillow at Soma knocking him off the bed.

With her beauty, Erina was used to be called as beautiful, attractive, elegant, or something, anything but being called cute. It was new to her. "Hey! What was that for?!" Soma remarked at the still flushed blonde. "Nothing, you pervert, I hate you! I hate you! I should have never worried about you when you were gone!" She shouted as she angrily took another pillow and threw it at him when the redhead was processing everything she had said. Before it was too late Soma caught the pillow on time and dumbfounded looked at Erina.

"Wait what? You taught about me? Erina is my hearing alright?" He asked with a deadpanned look. "It's nothing! You should go home it's pretty late." Erina avoided the questions like it was the plague because of her slip-up. "Yeah, I should go" Erina relaxed thinking she got nothing to worry about since he was about to leave.

Oh boy, how she was wrong before Soma left for the door he handed the two pillows Erina threw at him and whispered to Erina that will likely make her stay up. "To be honest... I thought about you every day while I disappeared for the past few years" He left and said a simple 'See you later, Erina-chan!' Leaving the blushing blonde alone.

After Soma left Erina was completely reminded of her questions that she didn't have time to ask because of her sleepiness and their so-called banter, making her fully awake. 'That idiot! I have a shokugeki tomorrow'

"They really have a big arena, right Tadokoro?" He asked as he eyed the entrance of the arena "You ever been inside?" He added "Yes everyone in Totsuki has come here to watch or compete." She said before letting out a small yelp as students hurriedly went past them to get inside. "Come on we'll miss the shokugeki!" They heard from the crowd. "Wanna take a look inside?"

...

Before they went inside the arena they heard shouting from the seats, people were crowding near the middle, as all of the seats were full making the arena look like an NBA finals game where a team has just won, making the redhead excited while his companion anxious Everyone quieted down as a petite girl approach the middle and loudly announce the competitors. "In today's match, we will have... President Gobayashi from the chanko nabe society battling the God's tongue, Nakiri Erina!"

**…**

People were shouting, and cheering for the two competitors, whereas people from the bento club were cheering on their president and shouting at Erina, while most of the crowd were rooting for The God's tongue.

"Is this how she disbands the societies?" He asked as he rested on the railing while Megumi sat at the chair near the railing he was resting on. "Yes... She weeds out she deemed weak, and the ones who doesn't help the school in a way. Just thinking of it makes me nervous."

As they were in the top of the arena, he can't figure out what the opponent of Erina is saying but he can only guess that he was explaining the RS' achievements and keep blaming Erina, because of the lip movement, and anger plastered on his face, and was clearly shut up when the blonde reminded her of the shokugeki.

'How can she be so cute and scary at the same time?' He thought as he eyed the blonde chef who appeared to be preparing her ingredients

**…**

"Well that was scary?" He said as they were still on the arena watching people leave, Erina heading to the exit with Hisako at her tail, and the members of the club staring at their president in despair. "S-She defeated a se-second year, Yukihira-kun! Of course she is scary." Megumi nervously reminded him as she pointed at the big scoreboard on the wall saying 3-0 and kept thinking what would happen if the two were to fight. "W-What would happen if they targeted our so-society?" She cried as she followed her companion in exiting

"Don't worry Tadakoro! They won't, your society is one of the biggest in Totsuki right? And he was going to lose anyway the minute he made his dish." He murmured the last part. "What do you mean? I didn't see anything wrong when he was making it"

"Everything... from the moment he cooked and prepared it, to the moment he was serving it, he also overcooked a few things, used the wrong ingredients that he should know that wouldn't go with his dish, and so-on and so-on" He professionally explained like he was a instructor teaching a class. "HEHH?! That many mistakes? It really looked like he didn't do anything wrong." Megumi said as she was surprised by her friend's knowledge. "Man... I'm hungry, we should head back to the dorm, maybe I can get Isshikki-senpai to cook for us. Oh yeah! You should call Konishi-senpai to come to the dorm so we can practice for my shokugeki" He said with a goofy grin

**…**

"Well done Erina-sama" Hisako congratulate the blonde as she sat by a chair in the Elite Ten building. "You look exhausted Erina-sama, did the shokugeki exhausted you?" She asked as she gave a cup of tea to at least help her. "I want to sleep Hisako... that idiot kept me awake until 11"

"Why didn't you tell me, Erina-sama!?" Hisako worriedly asked but calmed down when the blonde assured her that she was fine. "Do I still have any plans for today Hisako?" She asked as they exited the building. "You still have to meet with Isshiki-senpai to finalize things for the camp, and then your plan is cleared up until next week Erina-sama" Hisako gave a relaxed smile, after a week full of tastings, meetings, and shokugekis the two girls can now finally rest. "Ok then, we should finished this" Erina said as they both got into the car. "Polar Star Dorm, please" Hisako announced, without looking at the shocked blonde. "I-Isn't that Yukihira-kun's dorm?!"

"Oh! Konishi-senpai! Did you bring your recipe books?" He said as he approached the second year. "Y-yeah... Anyway did you have something in our mind, that can beat her A5 meat?" He asked Soma in desperation. "Yes, I think? But don't worry Senpai... If I beat her she'll join you, your budget triples, and you get another room!. I just need a good recipe though" He trailed off with a worrying look. They kept testing recipes with Megumi and Konishi tasting it and, Konishi giving advice to Yukihira to make the most perfect Don.

**...**

It's been three hours, even with Yukihira training around the world he still can't get the recipe on how he wanted it to turn out. It was making him irritated and with a hint of confusion, even though Megumi and Konishi said even the second try is enough and can fight against his opponent's A5 meat he still didn't accepted it and insisted on making more, with every dish becoming more delicious snd flavorfull

"It's getting pretty late, Yukihira. I'll see you on Monday for the Shokugeki." His senpai said before he left. With Soma not noticing where his Senpai was he took the liberty to cook today's dinner, even though it's Isshikki's time.

"Hey Tadakoro-chan, you should call everybody , the food is ready they must be hungry by now... I'll check up on Isshikki-senpai, kinda weird he isn't walking around butt naked at this time of day."

"Isshikki-senpai has visitors Yukihira-Kun so be r-respectful." She reminded the redhead before calling everybody for them to eat together.

"Isshikki-senpai... You alright? Are you talking to someone..." The redhead was frozen in place as he bumped into Erina shocking him and the blonde. Seeing the redhead Erina quickly recalled the events that transpired yesterday and quickly left before bidding her senpai goodbye. "Hey wait for a minut- Isshikki-senpai what happen?

"We were just talking about Elite Ten stuff Yukihira-kun. Anyway Looks like you did the liberty of making dinner. So let's head down" He insisted. "You should be preparing for your Shokugeki Soma-kun. Maybe your friend Erina-chan will watch" The brunette whispered while they head to join their dorm mates.

"Erina-sama please slow down!" Hisako pleaded while she tried to catch up to Erina heading for the car.

**….**

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that this is sorta late, this chapter was sorta rush. I was about to update the story in April but didn't because they suddenly gave us requirements and tasks in school. Anyway, the chapter isn't complete because it didn't include Soma's Shokugeki but the next one will include it with the camp arc so the next chapter might be another long one.**

**Don't forget to review I guess? Since I'm still new at writing this kind of stuff so I guess it would be great if I can hear your suggestions and get some help.**

_Arrivederci_


End file.
